A visit to the 'dale
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: The gang finds out about Angel and Hope, and unexpected events arise. This is the 4,5, and 6th in the Hope series, so please read the first three before, or you'll be confused as hell.
1. A Visit to the 'Dale

Title: The Visit to the 'dale

Title: The Visit to the 'dale

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: The gang finds out about Angel and Hope, and unexpected events arise.

Note: Angel and Hope have been dating for about six months.

Spoilers: Small one for IWRY

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. No copyright infringement intended. {There, happy?!}

Rating: R, just because they have…'the sex', though not graphically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel, I'm scared."

As Angel and I packed up our suitcases, he looked at me questioningly.

"Of what?"

"We're going back to Sunnydale. Besides having to face a big ugly monster, both of us are going to meet up with our first real loves. I don't even want to imagine the types of problems we could face. Then, Buffy and Rupert don't know we're together, and Buffy doesn't know about your soul."

"Okay, I can see why you would be afraid. But we can do it. I know we can. Together, we can do anything."

I frowned, then walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Angel."

"I love you, too."

********************

"You really used to live here?"

I looked around the huge mansion, and smiled. It was beautiful.

"Yeah. There are some bad memories in here."

I saw him look toward a large empty space near the mantel, and I remembered the story of Acathla.

I came up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Then let's go make some new memories."

He smiled down at me, and lifted me up into his arms, kissing me deeply.

He carried me to the bedroom, where there was a large bed covered with a dusty comforter. He set me down, shook the dust off the soft blanket, and set me down gently on the bed. He slowly worked his way down my body, kissing my neck and collarbone, unbuttoning my shirt as he went down.

I ran my hair through his hair (gel-free, thanks to me), and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

We made love passionately, our bodies becoming one as the ecstasy ripped through us, leaving me weak and motionless, and him panting for unnecessary air.

Afterwards, I lay beside him, playing with his hair.

He gently kissed my forehead, and said, "I love you so much."

I smiled up at him and said, "It's still early. We should rest a little while before…"

"Agreed."

He pulled back the sheets and blankets, and we slid underneath. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my head on his chest. Soon, I was asleep.

********************

After learning from an old associate that Giles now owned the Magic Shop in town, Angel and I headed there. We were both very nervous.

"Should we walk in together?" I said, my voice shaky.

"I…I guess so."

We stopped outside the door hesitantly, then walked in. The store was free of customers, with Anya behind the counter and the gang all seated around a circular table. They looked up when we walked in, their faces registering complete and utter shock.

"Angel?" Buffy said questioningly.

"Hope?" Rupert said, equally as confused.

I gave a small wave, and said, "Hey, guys."

They simply stared.

********************

"So…you two are an item, are you?"

I gripped my cup of tea, and said, "You could say that, yes."

Buffy looked over at Angel, and I saw in her eyes that she was not terribly happy about this.

"Well, I think that's great," Willow said, trying to relieve the tension.

"I don't understand," Rupert said. "Hope, forgive me, but you're a vibrant young woman, and-well, there is no tactful way to say this-you have a strong sex drive."

I exchanged a look with Angel. Who was going to explain that one?

"It's a long story, actually," Angel said, not sure how to explain something that Buffy would never remember. "But…well, The Powers That Be informed me that my soul is permanent. Nothing will take it away."

This drew even more slack-jawed expressions. Buffy's face registered more pain than either Angel or I could bear. Rupert's face was near expressionless, but I knew he was also hurting.

"Well, I think it's best if Angel, you speak with Buffy in private, and Rupert, you and I should talk."

"Um, well, yes, I think that would be best. Um, you others will mind the store, yes?"

Anya called from the counter, "Got it under control."

Angel gripped my hand, then followed Buffy into a back room, and I followed Giles up a ladder to the second floor.

We sat down at a table in the center, and he loosened his tie, his face finally showing the pain he was feeling.

"Rupert-"

"No. Hope, let me speak first."

I got quiet, and waited for him to let loose.

"Letting go of you was the worse mistake I ever made. I acted rashly, and I awaited the day of your return anxiously. Now you're here, and you tell me this. Well, the only word I can use to express my feelings is heartbroken. But I realize it is my fault. And I'm glad you've moved on."

"Rupert, you know I never wanted to hurt you-"

He took my hand in his, and he said, "I realize that now. I can't stay angry with you anymore. I didn't hold a grudge all that long anyway. I realized why you kept it from me, and if I hadn't been so narrow minded to begin with, and if I had just sat down to think about it, I wouldn't have let you slip through my hands."

He looked down at my hand, encased in his own, and he sighed. As I looked at his beautiful features, I felt familiar feelings rise up in me, and I fought to keep them back.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Very much so."

Without looking up at me, he said, "Then I'm happy for you. I shan't begrudge you anything. I wish you and Angel the best."

I stood up and said, "Come here, Rupert."

He slowly looked up at me, and I saw the tears glistening in his eyes. He stood up, and I came around the table, taking him in my arms.

"I'm so sorry."

He began to weep openly now, and I held him, stroking the back of his head.

When he finally got himself under control, he said, "I really do wish you the best of luck. I'm just sorry I let you go."

I gently kissed his cheek, and said, "I will never forget you, Rupert."

"Nor shall I."

********************

That night, Angel and I joined the Scooby Gang for dinner at Anya and Xander's apartment. We shared stories, and made jokes, and got caught up on everything we'd missed.

Anya was a remarkably good cook for an ex-demon, and while we enjoyed the chicken cordon bleu she had prepared, Angel discreetly sipped the blood we had picked up from the butcher's earlier that night. He glanced over at me occasionally, and I smiled reassuringly at him. I could tell the talk with Buffy had thrown them both off. Willow had quietly informed me earlier when we were alone that they had heard Buffy yelling for quite some time, then there was a large amount of tears. I could wait until Angel and I were alone to learn what had happened.

"So," I said in a moment of silence, "Spike is in love with you, eh, Buffy?"

She glanced up at me, and I noticed her smile barely touched her eyes.

"Horrible, isn't it? We're kinda hoping it's just some sick phase that he'll get over soon."

I sipped my iced tea and said, "Well, Spike's not exactly the most stable individual in town. Think he'll try anything funny?"

Xander said, "You mean besides building a Buffy bot? And tying her up and trying to feed her to Dru? Nah."

I smiled at Xander and said, "Good point."

Everyone fell into silence again, and I said, "Anya, this really is delicious."

She smiled brightly and said, "Thank you."

When we were all finished eating, I offered to help Anya clean up, which she graciously accepted. As I cleared the plates, Angel stood up and said, "Let me help."

I smiled over at him, and said, "Thank you, ba…Angel."

Buffy's look was anything but cheerful.

We went into the kitchen, where Anya had already started rinsing off the dishes.

"Oh, Anya, I'll take care of the dishes. You go ahead back in there and be the gracious hostess."

More than willing to leave the chores to others, she thanked us and went back into the dining room.

"How are you?" Angel asked as I filled the sink with hot soapy water.

"Coping. Of course, Buffy's 'Die, bitch, die' looks aren't making me want to dance, but…"

"Yeah, she didn't take the news too well."

He fell into silence as I slid the dishes into the sink, and I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Look at me."

He looked into my eyes, and I said, "I love you, baby. I'm sorry you had to hurt Buffy."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and said, "I'm sorry you had to hurt Giles."

I nuzzled his cheek, and he turned, capturing my lips with his. We shared a soft kiss for a few seconds, then I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

We looked up, and saw Buffy retreating from the kitchen as quickly as she had arrived.

I sighed and said, "Let's get these dishes done."

********************

When the kitchen and dining room were clean, Angel and I cut out early. I hugged everyone good-bye, including Buffy, who seemed a bit hesitant, and we headed out to Angel's car.

He opened the door for me, and I climbed in, casting one glance back in the direction of Xander's apartment window. I saw a lone figure staring out from behind the curtains, and I knew it was Buffy.

As we drove through the streets of Sunnydale, I looked around at all the familiar buildings I hadn't seen in almost a year. A lot had changed.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, baby?"  


"What did you and Buffy talk about?"  


He sighed and said, "You don't want to know."

"No, I really do."

He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, and I moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

"She had some choice words for both you and I. I know she didn't mean them, she was just hurt, but I didn't appreciate some of the things she said about you, so we got into a fairly large argument. It ended up with her crying, and me trying to apologize. It wasn't pretty."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Angel."

"Hey," he said, kissing my forehead, "stop apologizing. We came back to Sunnydale for a reason. We're going to fight this monster, and then go back to our real lives. You have closure in your relationship with Giles, and at least now they both know. No more worries."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

We got to the mansion, and I got out, grabbing the bags of groceries we'd bought earlier.

Angel took them from me, and we walked inside and headed for the kitchen. Setting the bags down on the table, he said, "I'm gonna call Cordy, see how things are in L.A."

"I'll put these up."

He pulled out his cell phone and walked into the main foyer, and I started putting things into cabinets.

As I put a box of tea bags up, I lost my composure and began to cry. I fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, and curled my body up, resting my head on my arms as I sobbed.

Angel ran in, phone forgotten, and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair and gently rubbing my back. I sobbed into his shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh, Angel, this is so hard."

"Shh, shh, I know."

He carried me upstairs, and sat down on the bed. I curled up in his lap, trying to regain my composure.

"I thought…I really thought I was over Rupert. I love you so much, and you treat me so wonderfully, but…"

"Hey, hey. Come on. I know."

He gently kissed me, and I slipped a hand around his neck, cradling his head as the kiss grew more passionate.

"I do love you, Angel. More than anything."  


"And I, you, Hope."

We made love, and all the pain I'd felt all day washed away as I felt the familiar sensations rise and erupt throughout my body.

As we both recovered, he said, "You're my baby."

I nibbled on his earlobe and said, "Always."

He pulled the blanket over us, and I immediately rolled over and lay my head on his chest, my own heartbeat resounding through my ears.

I tapped his chest lightly and said, "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"How someone with no heartbeat can love so completely?"  


I looked up at him, and he said, "No creature on earth could ever love you half-heartedly."

I kissed his chest and said, "I love you so much, Angel."  


He stroked my back, and we fell asleep peacefully.

********************

The Quarvak demon was a hideous, 20-foot tall monster, with gray scales and four heads. The entire Scooby Gang fought it, Angel included, with Willow and Tara throwing magic spells at it from all directions.

While they fought the demon, I helped the hostages trapped in its lair get to freedom, a few at a time. It was tedious work, but as long as the Quarvak was distracted, it wasn't a horribly difficult job. 

The almost-victims were very grateful. Some went as far as to hug me. I merely nodded and directed them to the opening of the cave, asking some to help others who were too weak to move.

As I was helping the last set of people out, I noticed a nest of huge bright yellow eggs, hidden from site by the huge bulk of the monster. I didn't know when they would hatch, but I imagined it wouldn't be good for them to be ready anytime soon.

After the last victim was safe, I shouted, "Guys! There's a nest!"

Angel looked over at me, and I motioned behind the monster. He nodded and yelled, "Hope, get out of here! Now!"

I bent to grab my pick ax, and felt a sharp, excructiating pain in my side. The Quarvak, apparently distracted by my shouting, had sunk one of its razor sharp, poison-tipped talons into my stomach, nearly slicing me in half.

"HOPE!" Angel screamed, running to me. 

There was a huge tearing sound as the talon was retracted, and before I passed out, I saw Angel and Rupert run at full speed toward me, sheer panic etched on their faces.

********************

I woke up in a hospital bed with what felt like 100 IV's in my arms. I glanced around, and the room seemed very foggy. I wondered if someone had left a window open.

I lifted my arm to move the blanket, and slammed my teeth down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming as agony ripped through my side.

I noticed a call button built into the railing on my bed, and I pressed it demandingly.

A nurse came in moments later, and said, "Oh, Ms. Anders, don't try to sit up. You have to rest."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I searched my memory, but my brain was very tired and foggy.

"Well, you're fiance and friends brought you in, with a very serious wound to your abdomen. I believe they said you were in a car wreck of some sort?"

__

The Quarvak, I thought to myself, remembering.

"Angel…where's Angel?"

"Your fiance? He's in the waiting room."

"I need to see him."

"Oh, I don't think that's wise. You are still in ICU. Your condition is severe. If-"

"WHERE IS ANGEL?!" I screamed, then winced in pain.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Angel rushed in, immediately by my bedside.

"Hope, oh, god, I was so scared," he said, kissing my face over and over and over again. Quietly, Rupert and the rest of the gang followed, standing to one side in the room.

"I'm sorry, but this really isn't allowed-" the nurse began to say. Rupert took her out in the hallway, then a few minutes later he came in and nodded to Angel.

"Am I going to die?"

Angel took my hand in his, and said, "Well, you-"

I looked into his eyes, and said, "Don't lie to me, Angel."

"It's possible," he said, his face strained with pain. "You just got out of surgery about two hours ago, and the doctors say they fixed all the internal damage, but they don't know about the poison. Giles researched and we found an antidote, but the creature we have to get the serum from is extinct."

I sat quietly for a moment, letting it settle in. Rupert quietly came to my other side, and after exchanging a look with Angel, took my other hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"Hope, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"There's not much you can do, right?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it seems that way now, but-"

"I'm going to die."

"No," Willow said. "You're not. Tara and I are looking into-"

"I'm going to die," I said again. "There's nothing you can do. Please leave."

My voice was calm and cool, and everyone exchanged glances.

"Please leave."

The gang quietly turned and left the room, and Angel and Rupert stayed by my sides.

"You guys…go ahead. I just want to be alone."

"Hope, I really wish you'd-"

"Angel…if you love me, you will leave me alone. Go with Rupert. I'll call you if I need you."

Rupert squeezed my hand, and Angel kissed my forehead, and they left.

When the door was closed, I buried my face in my hands, and began to sob.


	2. Last Hope

Title: Last Hope

Title: Last Hope

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: Hope is dying. Angel is out of his mind trying to find a cure. Willow and Tara find it in mutual friends. {Crossover surprise}

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it! I'm not!! ::grumble grumble:: Okay, fine…Joss owns the Scoobies…like I care…I don't want your stinkin' scoobies anyway…

Rating: PG

"She is NOT going to die!" I screamed, flinging a book across the room.

The gang got very quiet, looking at me like I'd just grown horns. We were in the magic shop, closed for the day, piles of books surrounding us.

"Everyone listen to me! Hope is not going to die, I don't care what I have to do. Now find me a Lithfar demon. I don't care if it's in Antarctica, I'm going to kill it, and bring its saliva to save Hope."

"Angel-" Giles started to say.

"NO! I am NOT losing her. We are going to save her!"

"Listen to me!" Giles yelled, standing up. "I do not want her to die anymore than you do, but unless you think rationally and behave in a civilized manner, nothing is going to get done!"

Everyone was taken aback by Giles' ouburst. I looked at him, and saw the fire in his eyes, and knew he still loved her.

"Angel, the last Lithfar demon was killed in the fourteenth century," Willow said gently. "We've got to find another way."

"Is there another way?" Tara asked. "I mean, we've been researching, and I haven't found anything-"

"What about magic?" Xander asked. "Will, maybe you and Tara can find some…I don't know, anti-Quarvak spell?"

"Well, we've been looking in the books, but most of the spells require something we've never heard of. A creature of pure light. I've never heard of that."

"Creature of pure light," Tara said, almost to herself. "I've heard that somewhere-"

She stood suddenly and walked to the counter, picking up the phone.

I turned back to Giles and said, "The poison…how long do we have?"

"Um, according to legend, the bite of a Quarvak could kill a mortal in a matter of days. The last known account, the victim suffered for a week straight, excruciating pain and mental anguish. The day of his death, he was completely insane, babbling about spirits under the skin."

"Oh, god," I said, reaching for my jacket.

"Angel, where are you-" Buffy started, standing up.

"I have to see Hope. I have to see how she is."

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm going."

I looked at her, and the look in her eyes forced me to turn away.

"Call if there's news."

********************

"Hope?"

I slowly opened the door to her hospital room and entered. She lay on her hospital bed, her head turned toward the far wall. She was pale, and it was obvious she had been crying.

I quietly made my way to the chair beside the bed, and sat down. Hope never turned her head, and I gently put my hand on hers. She raised her hand, and I thought she was going to take it away, but instead, she put it back, over mine, and entwined her fingers through mine, gently stroking my hand.

"Angel, I don't want to die."

I gently stroked her hair, and she turned her face toward me.

"Hope, I am NOT going to let you die. No matter what happens, I will give my life before I let anyone take yours."

She started crying anew, and I gently kissed her lips, still stroking her hair and forehead.

"Angel, I can't…you can't…I…"

She could barely speak, and I longed to hold her, but I knew I would hurt her horribly if I tried.

"Giles and the gang are still looking for your cure. I think Tara knew something, but I left before she could tell me what it was. I wanted to check on you."

"How long do I have?"

"Well, I mean, you-"

"Angel."

"A few days. Possibly a week."

"Oh, god," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, wincing in pain as she brought her arms up.

"Shh," I said, resting my forehead against hers. "We're going to cure you. We will."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she turned her head, capturing my lips with her own.

"Angel, if I die-"

"Hey! You're not going to die, do you hear me?"

"Angel, please listen to me. If I die, you have to give something to Faith. Please."

I turned my head, unable to look her in the eye. She raised a hand and gently turned my head to face hers.

"There's a box. I keep it on the shelf in my closet, in the very back. It's locked, and the key is in the pocket of my rabbit fur jacket. You know, the one you asked me about that I never wear? I need you to give the box and the key to Faith. I want her to have it. Please? And…and tell her…"

She broke down again, and I gently wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me without hurting her wound.

She buried her face in my neck, sobbing openly.

I held her, not saying anything, just stroking her back and her hair, letting her cry it out. 

********************

"How can people watch this crap?"

After Hope had calmed down, she and I called a nurse about getting her some food, and turned the TV on.

"I love this show," she said. "It's been far too long since I watched it."

"But it's so unrealistic. Like anyone talks that way in real life. And that girl? Look at her. Like she could really do any damage. She must way about 85 pounds soaking wet."

She looked over at me, smiling. I kissed her gently, and said, "Are you eating, or what?"

"I'm eating, I'm eating."

She took a small bite of carrots, and grimaced. She reached for the packet of salt on the side of the tray, and I grabbed it and tore it open for her, sprinkling a little on the vegetables. She mixed it up, and took another bite.

"Well, not home-cooking, but it'll do."

As she ate, I picked up the phone and called the Magic Shop. The line was still busy, as it had been for the past twenty minutes.

"Dammit," I muttered, slamming the phone down.

She looked over at me and said, "Still busy?"

"Yeah. What the hell are they doing over there?"

"Well, maybe you should go see."

"No, I don't want to leave you."

"I'm…"

She fell silent, and I looked over at her. Her face was contorted with pain, and she dropped her fork.

"Hope? Baby?"

"Oh, god…Angel…"

She flew back against the pillow, her body writhing in agony.

I slammed the nurse button down severely, and grabbed Hope's shoulder, trying to hold her still.

"Hope, calm down. Hope? Can you hear me?"

"It hurts! Oh, god, it hurts!"  


"Yes?" a nurse said over the intercom.

"Something's wrong. She's freaking out. Please…help her!"

"Oh, god, make it stop!" she screamed, fighting my hold on her.

A nurse and doctor flew in, took one look at the situation, and said, "Move."

"I can't-"

"I need you to get out of the way. We can't help her if you're holding her."

The doctor pulled a syringe out of his pocket, and the nurse grabbed her arm, looking for the vein.

"Please! Please help me! Oh, god, it hurts!"

"It's okay, Ms. Anders, we're going to help you. Just calm down."

He looked over at me and said, "What started this?"

"I don't know. She was eating, and then all of a sudden-"

"We're going to give her something for the pain, and a mild sedative, just to calm her down."

"Will she…is she going to be okay?"

He injected the medicine into her veins, then raised up the hospital gown.

"Okay, she's popped some stitches. We're going to have to bring her back into the OR."

The nurse left the room quickly, and the doctor said, "Sir, she'll be out cold in a few minutes, and probably the rest of the night. You might as well go home."

"But-"

"There's nothing you can do."

Two orderlies came in and began to push the bed out. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain, and whispered, "Angel."

"I'm here, baby. It's going to be okay."

"I love you, Angel."

I kissed her forehead as they came to the doors, and the orderlies said, "You can't come any further. I'm sorry, but she will be okay."

"Hope? I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

She kissed my hand, and I watched as they wheeled her into the OR.

********************

"What do we know?" I asked, throwing off the blanket as I came into the Magic Shop.

"Plenty," Willow said. "Tara figured out how to cure her."

I spun around to look at the lovely blonde Wiccan, and said, "You did?"

She nodded shyly, and I rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Startled, she stood there for a second, then hesitantly patted my back.

"Sorry," I said, pulling away. She smiled up at me and said, "Well, Willow and I know these people. They're in San Francisco, but I explained the situation to them, and they're on their way here. They're very powerful witches, and they have a friend who can cure anyone hurt by evil."

"Great. How soon can they get here?"

"They'll be here tomorrow morning."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Thank you so much, Tara. I can't thank you enough, really."

She gave me a small half-smile and said, "It's my pleasure."

"So how is she?" Xander asked, walking up behind Willow.

I sat down shakily in a chair, and said, "She freaked out. She was in so much pain, she was screaming and just…anyway, she popped some stitches, so the doctor's took her back to the OR to check her out."

Giles frowned and said, "She was hurting terribly?"

I looked over at him, saying nothing. He nodded and removed his glasses to clean them.

A customer came into the newly-opened shop, and Anya rushed to help him. The gang went about making themselves look busy, and Buffy walked up to me.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

I looked up at her and said, "Yeah, I guess. I'll be fine as soon as Tara's friends get her."

She nodded and said, "Yeah. It'll be better."

My stomach began to hurt, and I knew if I didn't eat something soon, I'd be in no shape to help Hope.

"Giles?" I asked, looking over at him as he stood behind the counter.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Um…I need… to eat something soon."

"Oh, um, yes, well, we have nothing here, but I can send someone-"

"I'll go get it," Buffy said, grabbing her coat. "Ten minutes."

She looked back at me, then walked through the door.

Willow came over and sat at the table with me.

"Hope's gonna be fine, Angel, you know that, right?"

I nodded, trying to keep the emotions from playing out on my face.

She put her hand on mine and said, "We won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Willow."

"Willow? Can you come help me with this?"

She looked over at Giles, then said, "Coming."

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked at my non-reflection, then turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. I sat down on the closed toilet seat, and let the tears flow. I couldn't stop them, so I left the faucet running and sobbed.

********************

With instructions to come immediately to the hospital as soon as their friends arrived, I left early the next morning to go to the hospital. 

When I got there, Hope was still asleep, but the doctor informed me that she was resting, not sedated.

I sat by her bedside, watching her sleep peacefully for about an hour before she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Angel," she said, smiling at me.

"Hey, beautiful."

I leaned down and kissed her gently, and she stroked my unshaven cheek with her fingertips.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little."

Her head lay lazily against the pillow, her eyes heavy from sleep.

"Mm. I freaked out yesterday. Pulled my tummy open."

I grimaced and said, "I know, baby. It's okay."

"Angel…there's something…"

"What?" I asked, stroking her forehead.

"There's something wrong in my head. I don't…I don't know what it is, but it's like…it's like something crawled in there and it's trying to hurt me."

I frowned and said, "There's nothing in your head baby, I promise. Nothing's going to hurt you."  


"No, really, I think there is something in there. It's trying to tell me the most awful things."

__

It's progressing faster than we expected, I thought to myself. Aloud I said, "It'll be okay, honey. There are people on the way that are going to make those awful creatures in your head go away, I promise."

She whimpered and said, "It hurts my head. It's like…it's like it's clawing at my brain, trying to tear out my thoughts and-"

"Shh," I soothed, taking her gently in my arms and holding her to my chest. "It won't hurt you for long. I promise."

I kissed the top of her head, smelling her still-flower-scented hair, and feeling the silkiness on my face.

The door opened, and Willow quietly stuck her head in.

"Angel? Is she awake?"

"Yeah. Are your friends here?"

"Yeah," she said, moving out of the doorframe. The entirety of the gang came in, followed by three young women and a tall man. I sensed immediately that the man was more than mere mortal.

"Angel, this is the Halliwell sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and their friend Leo. They're here to help."

"Hey," the man said. "How is she?"

"It's progressing quickly," I said, still stroking the back of her head. "She's already starting to have the mental dillusions."

Giles frowned and removed his glasses, and Phoebe came around to the other side of the bed.

"She…she was hurt by a demon?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "It-it attacked her while she was trying to rescue some victims. She…she didn't even see it coming."

She nodded and said, "Leo is a white-lighter. He…well, he can save any mortal being who was hurt by a force of darkness."

I looked up at him and said, "Please. Please help her."

"Angel?" Hope said suddenly, her body tensing.

"What is it, baby?" I said, gently pulling her back from my body.

"They're here."

"Who's here, honey?"

"The squirrels. They're here. They know…they know! They're going to hurt me! They want to-

"Shh," I said, looking up urgently at Leo. "It's okay, baby. This man is here to help you. He's going to make it all better. He's going to make the squirrels go away."

Leo grimaced as he walked over to the side of the bed. The three sisters stood behind him, their faces determined.

"Lay her down, Angel," Leo said softly.

I gently lay Hope down on her back, and she moaned as she lost contact with me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Angel?"

"Shh, baby, it's okay," I said, picking up her hand and kissing it. "He's going to help you."

Leo placed his hands on her stomach, right above the wound, and a white light flashed through the room. Hope arched her back, crying out, and then lay flat, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He pulled his hands away, took a breath, and said, "She's going to be fine. Stronger than ever."

I looked over at him and said, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely. All the poisons are gone, and her wound is healed. Not even a scar."

I gently pulled her hospital gown to the side, and was amazed to see her soft skin unmarred by the fatal talon.

"You are amazing," I said, hugging him over the bed. I felt his body tense up and he said, "Uh…no problem, really."

"Sorry," I said, coughing and stepping back.

Hope slowly opened her eyes, and said, "Angel?"

I looked down at her and said, "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I don't…I don't…what…"

I smiled and said, "You're cured, Hope. We found your cure, baby."

"Really?" she said, looking up and seeing Leo and the sisters. He nodded, and she began to cry.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much!"

She sat up slowly, and Leo said, "Be careful, you're still going to be pretty weak."

She threw her arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly. He smiled and said, "You people like to hug, don't you?"  


"Thank you so much," she said. "I can't even thank you enough."

"Don't. It was my pleasure."

Willow walked over and said, "Thanks, to all of you. We couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem," Prue said. "It was our pleasure as well. Anything to help out a fellow witch."

"Oh, about that," Tara said, pulling them to one side. "Willow and I were working on this spell-"

Leo smiled over at them and said, "This is obviously going to take some time, and since my job here is done…" He placed a hand on Hope's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're alright. You're going to be weak for awhile, but you'll regain your strength soon."

"Thank you," she said again. "So very much."

He smiled at her, then with a flash of white light, he was gone. 

The gang looked around, mildly shocked, and Piper said, "Oh, he does that."

I stood up, walked over to Willow and Tara and said, "Thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you."

Tara smiled and said, "We wanted to do it. To help Hope."

Hope, still fairly weak, managed, "I owe my life to you. All of you. I won't ever forget that."

Willow and Tara hugged her, then they left the room with the sisters in tow. Giles gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, then he and Buffy also departed. Xander hugged her, while Anya made some strange remark about her not dying, then they left as well.

I sat beside her bed and said, "I'm so proud of you, Hope. You held out well."

"Yeah. I held out really well. Crying like a baby and ranting about squirrels in my head. I was-"

I covered her mouth with mine, cutting off her last words. She raised her hands slowly, placing them around my neck, and kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much, Angel. So very much."

I held her tightly in my arms, kissing with her with all the passion my soul could manage.

"I love you, too. And nothing is ever going to change that. Ever."

She rested her head against my chest, with me leaning slightly over to keep her comfortable, and we sat there like that, in a lover's embrace that meant more to me than any other I'd ever had in my life.


	3. Healing

Title: Healing

Title: Healing

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: Hope is healing nicely from her injury. But she and Angel both have a lot of healing to do before they can return to L.A. 

Disclaimer: Why do I add this?! It's not like Joss is going to see my fic and go, "Hey! Those aren't hers to play with! Give 'em back!" {You think he ever watched the Sesame Street where they taught sharing?} But, yeah, he owns 'em all…except my gal. I think he's tryin' to steal her though. The squirrels told me. Alison Kraus and union station, and Kim Richey own the rights to these beautiful song lyrics.

Rating: PG-13

"Hope? Baby, I'm…what the hell are you doing?!"

Angel entered the mansion, and found Hope seated by the fireplace, legs curled up under her, watching the fire burn.

"Hey, handsome," she said with a smile. "I woke up and saw you weren't there, and I was worried, so I came downstairs and started a fire. The sun's almost up."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I figured you were still sleeping, so I've been at Giles' all night, helping with research."

She looked over at him, a surprised look on her face.

"You've been at Rupert's all night?"

He nodded, and she said, "How'd it go?"

"Well, better than I had expected."

She slowly stood up, and he saw her falter, and was immediately by her side. He held her up and said, "Baby, how'd you make it all the way down the stairs?"

She smiled and said, "I half crawled, half walked. I'm getting stronger."

He scooped her up in his arms and said, "You are never going to get stronger if you don't rest. You have to heal, baby."

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes, and he carried her upstairs to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and kissing her forehead.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm tired of being weak!" she yelled, throwing her head back against the pillow. "I'm tired of being this invalid who lays in bed all day. I'm sick of it."

Angel held her in his arms, rocking her and humming softly.

"I'm tired of not being able to make love to you."

At this, he pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me, baby. I went a long time without being able to make love to anyone, and you know what? Now that I found you, I can wait forever. As long as I can hold you in my arms, and look at that beautiful face, that's all I want from life. I don't want sex."

She shuddered against his chest, and curled up in a ball in his lap. She was soon asleep.

Gently, he lay her down, and pulled the comforter over her. He pulled off his shirt and trousers, and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her prone figure. He watched her sleep for a long time, listening to her even breathing. He thought about the confrontation with Giles, and the things he would never be able to tell her.

********************

****

Earlier that night:

"Need any help?"  


Angel walked into the magic shop, where the gang was gathered around the center table. They looked up at him, and Giles motioned him inside.

"Angel, yes, of course, your help is always appreciated."

Angel pulled up a chair, and Willow asked, "How's Hope?"

"She's still pretty weak, but I think she's healing nicely."

Willow smiled reassuringly at him, and said, "Giles found an ancient text that may be prophetic."

"Ah, prophecies, my favorite."

Xander handed him a book, and Giles said, "See if you can find anything about a demon uprising on the 19th rotation of Venus through the Moon of the falling suns."

"Sure."

Three hours, later, Angel was on his seventh book, and still there was no word on the uprising.

Angel was just about to call to check on Hope when Willow cried, "Ah-ha!"

"I love it when she does that," Buffy said, coming around behind Willow's chair and looking over her shoulder.

"But wait…this says that that's scheduled to happen in 2058."

"But I was certain…" Giles said, standing up to grab the ancient text that had fallen into his hands earlier that day. "Oh, well, of course. I swear, the writings on this parchment are so faded…"

Xander slammed his book shut and said, "Well, that was a bracing waste of time."

"Yes, very," Anya said. "Can we go home?"

Still absorbed in the book, Giles dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, please. Feel free to go."

The gang bolted from the shop, and as Angel slowly stood to go, Giles said, "Angel? Might I have a word?"

Turning, he said, "Sure. What is it?"

Closing the book, he took his glasses off, and there was a look of fierce determination to say his piece in his eyes. Angel had been dreading this conversation since they had arrived. He sat back down at the table, and Giles sat across from him, watching him closely.

"Now, Angel, I know you are aware of how deeply I loved Hope. Still do."

"Yes, I am-"

"And you also know that I will protect her no matter what the cost.

"Now, I'm not honestly sure what it is that draws young women to you. You may be handsome, but that does not change the fact that you are dead. There's no way around that. You have no beating heart. You are a demon in a human shell. Your soul may keep you from feeding on human life, but that doesn't make you any less a vampire."

Biting his bottom lip, Angel refused to let the biting comeback that rose in his throat come out.

"Now, I know Hope is a big girl who can make decisions on her own, but I also know that she left Sunnydale in a very frazzled state, and I don't believe she was thinking clearly when you met up with her. I believe you swooped in and rescued her, and she felt she needed someone to cling on, and you were there. Nothing more than that."

Angel narrowed his eyes at him and he quickly went on, "Don't worry, I won't be saying any of this to her. It's not my place. But I felt I should tell you, that young lady still has feelings for me. It was more than apparent to me during our conversation the first day that this was so. Just felt you should know."

"I knew that."

He was taken aback by this and said, "Oh?"

"Rupert, I'm not naïve. I know you two have history. I know she still has feelings for you. I also know that you threw her out like a bad puppy when you found out that she refused to tell you something very painful and very personal. In my book, that makes YOU the bad guy, NOT me. We've discussed it, and even though we do have feelings for our exes, we've decided it's more important to love each other than moon over what could have been. As for the relationship between us being no more than a 'fling' or a 'whim,' you're very wrong. I'm sorry you can't accept that Hope has moved on, but she has. If you try to steal her from me, we're going to have problems. As of right now, everything's fine between us. Don't ruin that."

With that, Angel stood up and left the magic shop, more than a little peeved.

********************

When Angel woke, Hope wasn't in bed beside him. Alarmed, he rose from the bed, pulling his pants on quickly and heading downstairs. 

"Look, Hope, I know you think Angel loves you, but you're wrong."

Stopped by Buffy's voice, he crept down the stairs, listening to the conversation downstairs.

"He'll always love me. We have a serious history together, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop that. He was hurting, and you came along, with your check-out-my-ass pants, and he wanted the companionship. It's to be expected."

Angel peered into the living room, where Hope sat on the sofa, with Buffy pacing in front of her. Hope's face remained non-expressive, but Angel knew she was livid at being talked to like a child.

"This 'relationship' you think you have with him? It isn't real. He told me one time that in all of his years, he had only loved one person, and you know who that was? It was me. Just because you came along flaunting your wares, it doesn't change anything. He'll always love me. You were just a means to help him try and forget about me. It's only a matter of time before-"

"Be quiet."

Stopped by the calm, yet deadly sounding tone of her voice, Buffy paused in her pacing and looked down at Hope.

"You think you're so smart? You think you can come into this house and tell me that my relationship with Angel means nothing? Well, that's where you're wrong, HONEY."

She said the term with such disgust that Buffy actually winced.

"Angel and I have nothing BUT love for each other. Just like I loved Rupert. But you know what? It's different now. Angel and I tell each other everything. I've told him every aspect of my life, including my painful growing up years, and my search for Faith, and my time here with Rupert. Just as he has told everything of his almost 250 years on Earth. Most of the stuff we've told each other is highly painful, and I'm sure both of us have learned things we didn't care to know. But because we LOVE each other, it was to be expected."

"Just as he told me everything when-"

"Did he tell you about the Ambassador to Egypt and his pregnant wife and three-year-old son? Did he tell you what he did to them?"

Taken aback at this, Buffy said, "Well, no, but-"

"Did he tell you about going back to Darla even AFTER he lost his soul? Begging her to take him back, telling her he would ignore the soul he'd gained just so they could stay together?"

"That doesn't mean-"

"I can keep going. I'm sure I've got more than enough information stored in my photographic memory to keep your mouth hung agape, and leave your mind reeling from some of the brutal torture he's inflicted on people."

Angel winced, wishing Hope didn't have to live with the knowledge of how cold-blooded her lover had once been.

"But I don't care about any of that. If Angel had told you, how would you have reacted? I don't imagine you would have been to big on the forgiveness thing, would you have?"

"Of course I-"

"Get out of our home, Buffy. You're not welcome here. I'm not about to tell Angel about this, because I am aware that he does still hold a place for you in his heart, just as I will always hold a place in mine for Rupert. That's understood. People in love understand these things. And I know it would hurt him deeply to know what a BITCH you're being. Which is why I think it would be best if you left before he woke up."

Grabbing her jacket and bag, Buffy stormed out, never looking back. Following her out with her eyes, Hope waited until she was sure she was gone, then stood up uneasily, testing her legs for strength.

Angel came downstairs then, and took Hope's arm from behind, causing her to jump.

"Oh, Angel. You startled me. I was just…I woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down to fix myself a cup of tea-"

Pulling her tightly to him, Angel kissed her passionately, and they sat down on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms.

__

Let the sun fall down all around you

Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight

I'll whisper you a lullaby

Let the sun fall down

"Listen to me," Angel said after a few minutes, pulling her face up so that he looked directly into her eyes. "Don't listen to what Buffy said. I love you more than anything else in this god-forsaken world. You are the ray of sunlight when I'm cold, the gentle sea breeze when I'm hot. When I'm thirsty, you're my fresh drink of water, the last bite of food when I'm hungry. I love you more than I loved Buffy. That is something I never thought I'd say to another person ever. Thank you for giving that to me."

She stared at him for a moment, adoration etched on her face, then whispered, "I don't know what to say. Anything I could say to you would be pointless compared to what you just said. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I will love you forever just for that."

She rested her head on his chest, and he rested his cheek on her head, smelling her hair and feeling the warmth of her body against his.

"Hope…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, baby?"

"You know how I went to Giles' last night?"

********************

__

It doesn't matter what I want, it doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed

Feel the sting of tears falling on this face

You loved for years

Hope stormed into the Magic Shop, leaning heavily on an intricately carved wooden cane.

Giles looked up from his spot behind the counter, and said, "Hope! What are you doing up and about?"

Walking up to him, she slapped him across the face with all her might. She was still a little weak, but the force of the blow wasn't what made him put his hand to his cheek and stare at her in horror.

"Everyone…OUT!" Hope said, never taking her eyes away from his.

Anya glanced over at Giles, and he nodded. The customers scurried out quickly, and Anya headed out the side door.

"How dare you…" Hope said, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Hope, whatever Angel's told you-"

"It doesn't matter WHAT Angel told me!" she yelled. "You had NO right saying ANYTHING to Angel about my relationship with him. YOU threw me out, remember?! With no chance to justify my actions, or explain myself! Now, when I came back, you said you were FINE with that, and as long as I was HAPPY, you were happy for me. How DARE you go behind my back and treat Angel like you did?!"

"I was only doing what I thought was-"

"No! Don't even try to tell me you were trying to help me when you did that! If you cared even a tiny bit for me, you would have stayed OUT of our relationship! Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?" she exclaimed, punctuating each sentence with a jab to Giles' chest. "What about when we first announced we were a couple? Huh? Do you remember how much flack we got for being together? Because I was so young, and you were so 'old'?" she said, holding up her hands to show quotation marks. "We got so pissed off, we actually stayed holed up in my apartment for weeks, only coming out occasionally when we didn't think we'd be seen. You remember why?! Because we didn't want to hear anyone's MOUTH because we fucking loved each other!"

Giles winced, not just because of her harsh tone and language, but more because he knew, in a way, she was right.

"I did it because I love you," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, you lost me, didn't you? And who's fault was that, incidentally?"

Defeated, Giles sunk into one of the chair's that surrounded the research table.

"Don't come near me or Angel again. We'll help with research, more out of love and respect for the Scoobies than anything else. Don't try to communicate with us like we're friends, or see us socially. You've lost us forever. Nothing else you do will win our trust back. I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned and left the Magic Shop, Angel's leather jacket twirling around her.

********************

****

Meanwhile:

Buffy was fixing herself a cup of tea in the kitchen when she heard the knock on her back door.

Looking out the window, she saw Angel, and smiled a little to herself. Then she unlocked and opened the door, letting him in.

"Buffy, we need to talk."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I understand you came to see Hope today."

Angel watched the look of confusion cross her face, and he was immediately irritated. He knew she was going to try to deny it.

"I don't-"

"Don't," he spat. "I was standing on the stairwell the entire time you were talking. Don't try to deny it, or cover it up, or say she started it. Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?"

A look of determination crossed her face, and she said, "I did what I thought was right."

"Coming into my house and speaking to my girlfriend that way? That was right?"  


"Why not?!" she exploded. "You don't love her. She's just a new toy for you to play with. What you have with her is not real. You'll-"

"Stop right there. Buffy, I have never wanted to hit a woman like I want to hit you right now. You back off now. I love Hope more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. She fills the emptiness inside me like no other creature ever has. Not even YOU."

"A year ago, you-"

"-wouldn't have said that," Angel finished for her. "You're right. I wouldn't have. That was because I didn't know that I could ever hold such deep adoration for someone, and be able to fully express that. I am able to love Hope in every way a man should. I didn't have that with you, and I can never again have that with you. I think it's time you learned to accept that. Now, when I first arrived in Sunnydale, we talked, and after the first set of harsh words, I told you that I understood you were hurt, and I wouldn't hold them against you. Now I will. You ever come near Hope again in anger, and we will fight. I'm telling you this NOW. We will still help with research when we can, and we will always be willing to help fight the big uglies, but you and I? We will never be friends again, but I respect your friends too much to simply abandon them over YOUR pettiness, are we clear?"

"Very," Buffy said with equal anger.

With that, Angel left. Buffy slammed the door behind him, then leaned against the counter, crying.

********************

When Angel got back to the mansion, he went upstairs to the bedroom, where Hope was slowly undressing.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, walking up to her and pulling her to him. She kissed him passionately, her arms sliding around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, yourself. How did it go?"

"Gut wrenchingly. How about you?"  


"The same. But at least it's over now, right?"

"Absolutely. And we can move on with our lives."

She smiled up at him.

"And we can heal."


End file.
